The Most Special Birthday Gift
by Nakamura Michikoo
Summary: Jika kau bertanya tentang keadaan gadis itu, dia pasti menjawab "Dia baik-baik saja." seakan hari demi hari yang dilaluinya berjalan dengan baik dan keadaan gadis itu tambah membaik. Dia berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menepis pikiran-pikiran negatif soal keadaan gadis itu. Tapi, dihari ulang tahunnya ke 16 tahun, hal yang tak terpikirkannyapun terjadi. Naruto Bithday Fic :3


**The Most Special Birthday Gift**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun!" merasa namanya di panggil, lelaki bernama Naruto menoleh ke belakang yang menampakkan seorang gadis _Indigo_ yang sedang berlari kearahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya lelaki beriiskan _Blue Ocean _itu pada gadis di hadapannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah ketika mendengar suara ceria khas Uzumaki Naruto "I-itu.. apa hari ini kau punya waktu?" bukan Hinata namanya kalau dia tidak gugup di hadapan lelaki Blonde ini. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dan tersenyum melihat langit cerah "Ya, aku selalu punya waktu…" Hinata tersenyum "..Makanya aku ingin menjenguk_nya._" Lanjut Naruto. Lelaki ini tidak tau kalau Hinata kehilangan senyum di wajahnya ketika mendenga kata '_nya_' yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Lagi? " Tanya Hinata seraya memaksakan sebuah senyum palsu. Senyum Naruto tambah melebar "Selalu. Apa alasanku untuk tidak mengunjungi_nya_?" jawab Naruto tulus.

.

Sesudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju biasa, Naruto langsung bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Lelaki Blonde itu memasuki ruangan yang sudah sangat di hafalnya. Ruangan berwarna putih bersih, sama seperti gadis yang menempati kamar tersebut. "Tadaima, Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto. Gadis itu tidak membalas sapaa dari lelaki Uzumaki ini, ia hanya terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Naruto mengambil vas bunga yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidur Sakura dan mengisi setengah vas tersebut dengan air lalu meletakkan bunga favorit Sakura, selain bunga sakura tentunya. "Apa kau masih menyukai bunga Lily? Aku membawakannya untukmu." Naruto selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat masa-masa saat dia dan Sakura bermain bersama, dia selalu telihat manjadi lelaki paling bahagia di dunia ini ketika bersama gadis bersurai merah muda itu "Hei, Sakura-chan.. cepatlah sembuh dan buka matamu. Ayo kita main seperti dulu lagi. Kau tau, sudah banyak tempat yang berubah sejak 4 tahun lalu kau mulai terbaring disini." Naruto mengelus rambut halus Sakura yang panjangnya sudah sepinggang. "Besok kau harus siap-siap, ya. Teman-temanku akan datang kesini, saat mereka datang aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka. " ucap Naruto lembut.

.

Lelaki Blonde itu sedang berada di kantin sekolah yang hanya sedang mengaduk jus buahnya."Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang baru saja mendatanginya "Dia baik-baik saja. " jawab Naruto kaku. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sangat khawatir dengan perkembangan kesehatan Sakura yang tidak membaik dari 2 tahun lalu. Neji bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa merasakan ada perbedaan dari apa yang dikatakan Naruto dengan nada yang keluar dari mulutnya "Apakah kau tidak takut jika suatu saat nanti akan kehilangan Sakura?" jangan salahkan Neji yang berkata seperti itu, ini memang pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan banyak orang pada Naruto. "Sakura bukan gadis yang lemah." Ucap Naruto yang mencoba menepis perkataan lelaki yang notabene adalah saudara dari Hyuuga Hinata. Neji menghela nafas "Sekuat apapun seseorang itu jika takdir tidak mendukung orang tersebut, apa yang bisa dilakukannya?" Naruto menghabiskan jus jeruknya "Kau akan datang ke ruangan tampat Sakura di rawat kan? Aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil disana agar dia juga merasakan pesta ulangtahunku." Ucap Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kuharap kau datang." Lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan Neji.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul di dalam ruangan tempat Sakura di rawat. Mereka semua sedang bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk melihat gadis yang sudah lama dicintainya. "Kapan aku memotong kuenya? Cepat, aku sudah lapar! " oceh Naruto. "Baiklah.. Naruto sesudah kau memotong kue, sebutkan doa permintaanmu." Ucap Neji, lalu Neji memberikan pisau plastik untuk Naruto. Setelah meniup lilin yang bebentuk angka 16 hingga api yang awalnya menyala menjadi mati. Lalu Naruto mengatupkan kedua matanya dan melipa tangan, pose seseorang yang sedang berdoa. Tidak ada yang tau isi pemintaannya, hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tau. "Yosh! Potongan pertama untukmu, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto semangat seraya meletakkan potongan kue pertama di meja yang sudah disiapkan di atas tempat tidur Sakura. "Kado menyusul ya, Naruto!" ucap Ino dan Sasori sebelum pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura. Naruto tersenyum saat pesta kecilnya berjalan lancer. "Yah, tinggal beres-beres sisa pestanya." Naruto membalikan tubuh tegapnya dan mulai memunguti beberapa kantung snack yang sudah tandas beberapa menit lalu, membuang semua sisa pestanya ke dalam tempat sampah, dan terakhir.. menyimpan kue yang diberikannya untuk Sakura yang pada akhinya pasti akan dimakan Konohamaru, adik lelaki Sakura. Kedua mata Naruto melebar tak percaya ketika melihat mata yang sudah lama tidak terbuka memperlihatkan iris emerald yang dirindukannya. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah Naruto. Cairan bening yang sangat tidak mau Naruto perlihatkan di depan gadis yang dicintainyapun mau tak mau keluar dengan sendirinya. Sebelumnya, Kami-sama tidak pernah berpihak padanya. Hari ini, ulang tahun ke-enam belasnya.. Kami-sama sedang berpihak padanya. "Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto gembira.

Hadiah terindah sepanjang hidupmu, eh?

**Author****Notes:**

**Hai minna! Saya kembali dengan fic kedua saya. Fic pertama saya ****_pair_****nya MikuxKaito *promosi* hehe. Sebenernya saya mau post fic ini pas di hari ulangtahun Naruto, tapi.. yah, koneksi tidak memungkinkan :'3. Endingnya gantung banget ya? Kali ini maafin saya ya, lain kali saya berusaha untuk buat fic yg endingnya gak gantung deh 'w')9**

**Review, please? (/w/)**


End file.
